My Love Story
by beatress
Summary: I'm well aware that I broke her heart. I know I am the reason for her love story to fail. But I would never let my love story have the same fate as hers. It will begin where hers' ended and I will make sure it has a happy ending. Lucy Heartfilia has to love me again. I'll give her no choice. Highschool AU. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: New story folks! This just came into my mind when I was reading a CCS fanfiction and I wanted to share this with you guys. I've been holding onto a quote I read on tumblr about writing a story that I want to tell. I don't regret updating a new story. (I have so many unfinished ones yet. I know you don't have to scream in my ears) I wanted to tell this story to you and hear from you about it too. **

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT or its characters. Or Jellal would have jumped in to save Erza from Kyouka. The plot however is mine.**

* * *

**My Love Story**

**Summary: -** I'm well aware that I broke her heart. I know I am the reason for her love story to fail. But I would never let my love story have the same fate as hers. It will begin where hers' ended and I will make sure it has a happy ending. Lucy Heartfilia has to love me again. I'll give her no choice. Highschool AU.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

People are foolish. They strive to live in fantasies when reality is the truth of their lives. They are so into novels and stories, fairies and dragons, princesses and prince-charmings that they forgot how things have their own course in real life. They are suckers for happy endings and ignore the fact that there are very few real stories that actually have one.

Her love story is definitely not one of the few. It was a stereotype of one-sided love, especially because of my denseness and insensitivity. How and why did she fall for me was out of my area of expertise. How much she cared for me or loved me was what flashed in her gaze and actions. I was aware that she fell in love with me and hence, began her love story; the time period of which is not definitely known. Nor were the details which are vague in my knowledge. I wouldn't bother narrating something which is out of my scope of understanding. I only know how it ended: With her lifting off her beliefs off love and on me. It however didn't matter me that her love story had a bad end.

She bore those hazel eyes and a smile akin to the sun lightening up anyone's day once they witness it. Golden hair added to her softness and her pale skin gave away anything she tried to hide. She had an airy heart, so fragile that it shattered to pieces once she heard the truth; Half of it actually- the one which was known to all except her till now. The other half is concealed even from the world, in the corner of my heart. I myself hadn't known it until she faced me on.

"Natsu Dragneel!" My name sounds so good coming from her mouth. Though her voice sounded elevated from anger my heart fluttered at her sight. Has it really been three days since I last saw her? Three days is approximately half a week which is one-eighth of a month. That means, I did not see for 1/96th of an year? How much is it for a decade and a millennium? The math is making my brain tired.

Her eyes too seemed strained, like my brain, and she could barely keep them opened. They were probably taking in my gorgeous body which was well-trained from the early morning soccer practice. My pink hair was wet from the sweat. It must have been the one earning me smug looks from everyone else (especially the female population). What can I say? I'm just so attractive. I had to live upto her image; she was a goddess herself and she didn't deserve any less.

I reached for her cheek but she slapped my hand away. Muttering something along the lines of 'Don't touch me!', she glared at me.

I could see how she was trying her best to be mad at me. I almost let a chuckle out and kissed her forehead.

_SLAP!_

The sound of it must have echoed through the corridors because people swarmed around us the moment the pain triggered on my cheek.

"H-How dare you? H-how can you do this? What did I ever do to you?!" What she was implying was loud and clear to me. It didn't take a genius to tell that Lucy Heartfilia finally found out the truth of our relationship. It was an open secret. It was a wonder how she had not known it till date. She was oblivious and denser than me. So, that explains.

"I was fine right? I didn't have any friends so what was it to you? You thought you'd introduce me to some and become the saviour of my life. You thought I'd listen to whatever crap you'll be talking to me and believe it. Maybe, I would have. You didn't have to fake everything in the name of love. You used me. You used me to win a petty bet! Who ever gave you the right to play with my feelings? Who gave you the right to play with my heart?" She continued.

Her words hit me harder than I thought. I wasn't sad though. I was expecting this to happen for quite a while. I'm glad it is happening finally.

"You had to ruin my life. You had to ruin my first love experience. You've left nothing for me to believe in. You've broken me to pieces by your lies. We're over!" She hid her face in her hands, tears escaping them despite her efforts to hide them.

I reached for her but felt her tears fly to my palm. Her blonde tresses brushed past my fingers, letting them experience their softness for one last time, perhaps. She turned her back on me, refusing to face me.

"I hate you, Natsu Dragneel! I hate you so much. I hate you as much as I once truly loved you," With that, she ran away. She did not even turn back. If she would have, she would have probably been even more broken than she already is.

A smile adorned my face, surprising everyone around me. They were cursing me, I know. I was being insensitive. I know that too. They called me a sadist. Yes, I feel like one now.

But I'm happy.

I'm genuinely happy for her.

The half truth came out and it lifted a great burden off my shoulders. I don't have to act like she mattered to me. I can _now_ show her she is the only thing that will ever matter to me. That is the other half of the truth- something no one knew. It was something hidden from everyone, even the closest of my friends and family; The truth that

**I, Natsu Dragneel, loved Lucy Heartfilia right from the day she met my eyes.**

You heard me right. I loved her from the day she stepped into this school. I just didn't know it till now. If it is not love, why could I, the Golden Leg of the soccer team, not score a goal in the past three days? Why would I, the ever attentive student, had to remain in detention for the past three days? Why will I be strolling down the roads of her apartment complex to get a sight of her? Why did I feel something churning when she was accusing me? Why was I glad that she touched me when everyone was horrified to see me slapped? Why did it feel good to know that I was able to hurt her that much when I hated to see her in tears? Why does it feel happy to know that she hates me as much as she _once _loved me?

The realisation that she loved me as much as she now hates me (which is too much for me to live with) came to me with the answers to the questions I posed to myself. It was late but it came nevertheless. Adding to the fact my own feelings makes me feel giddy somehow.

Her love story has ended rather brutally with the revelation of a truth. Mine will start with the concealment of the other truth. It will start when and where hers ended and end where I want it to.

It will be hard. I know I've broken her way too much to collect the pieces and bring them together like new. I'll just try harder. I can't give up. I won't give up. I've been doing as my friends pleased for the bet to win over her. With the cat out of the bag now, I have my freedom back. I'll make her see how much she means to me. I know Lucy is angry but she can't stay mad at me forever. She's too good for that. From now on, I'll write my love story and trust me on it that it will not be the real life stereotype.

Not everyone's love stories have happy endings. Neither did hers. But mine… I'll ensure that it will have a happy ending. Lucy Heartfilia has to fall all over for me once again. I'll be giving her no choice in this aspect.

* * *

**a/n: So, how was it? Did you like it? Tell me your views about it.**

**Warning: Before you proceed any further and expect something from me, I must warn you to not expect faster updates or in that case any update on this story. You can add it to your alerts to know when the story is updated or you can follow me on my tumblr at .com for the story updates. In priorities, this story is not on the top and unless I have further motivation for it I won't write further chapters. It might as well be an open ended one if I discontinue it (I might post a few but not in the near future). So, if all you want to say is 'Update soon' refrain from reviewing because most likely, it is not going to be updated so soon.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome though. **

**Thanks for reading this story! Leave a review if you like it and let me know what you think of it. You can even pm me if you want.**

**Beatress **

**Published: 18****th**** October 2014**


	2. Warning

**A/n: You guys are the best! You were so much understanding that it motivated me to keep going on this story. Thanks for being such a support. For all those who left a review, I hope to reply them via a pm soon after I post this story. **

**This is a fastest update in a long time. This chapter is longer too. It took most time to decide if I want to do a chapter in Natsu's P.O.V. or Lucy's. Then finally, I've decided to do alternate chapters. It's been a dream of mine to write a story in such format ever since I read a 'La Corda D'oro' fanfic. **

**So, this chapter is going to be in Lucy's P.O.V.**

**The usual disclaimer applied. Mashima-sensei owns FT and its character. All I could do is wait for his next chapter while passing time writing these fanfics for my OTPs, hoping along the sidelines they'd be canon someday.**

* * *

**Chapter-1 **

**Warning**

* * *

Yet another drop of water fell down onto the photoframe in my hand. It wasn't like it was dirty but cleaning it seemed to be the only thing I can do for the past three days. The lone drop was accompanied by another and soon I broke into sobs again.

How can he stir these emotions inside me even after almost killing me?

I looked at the pink-haired guy in the picture. Although he was shorter, he was much cuter, more adorable and agreeable than his present self. Oh, how I was mad about this guy? Madly in love… so much that I ignored all the comments people passed on him and I for the past three months. They didn't know the 'real' him. But I thought I did. He proved that they were only my thoughts.

With no single word from his side in his defence, he proved me wrong. I wonder if he did not know how to lie for he could have just said that he loved me regardless of the bet. I would have been happier even though it would've been a lie. I also agree that I was mistaken in my thoughts. He had been lying to me for a good three months time. I'd be surprised to know if he didn't know how to fake truth.

As if it weren't enough wreck for my heart, he gestured his false love by trying to console me and kiss me. That cunning fox!

I haven't been a bad girlfriend I believe. I showered him every ounce of love I had left with me. I was never mad at him partly because he never gave me the chance. He was caring and loving, giving me gifts, telling soothing words and an 'I love you' once in a while. I never suspected once that he 'pretended' to love me.

Was me loving him so big a fault? Could he not fall for me after everything that happened between us in the past three months? And when did he turn into a perfect liar? Every action of his felt so true and sincere that I was fooled.

A lie would have been better than all this pain… This stings me bad. But then again, I'm glad the chameleon chose to show its true colours.

I gazed around my room for any spot that wouldn't remind me of him. All those photos, posters, gifts- everything he gave, everything I had of him and everything related to him were scattered on the floor. I cannot take it anymore. Every memory of his which once was a relief became pain. It felt like a bullet passing through my body, like a knife being stabbed into my heart.

Even though my room was a mess, it still filled me with his memories. If it were any other time, I wouldn't have preferred to stay in it. But when my life itself is more cluttered than the state the room is in, there isn't anything I say now, can I?

Hugging the photograph and asking for the Natsu I had known years back wouldn't actually make things happen out of the fate's way, right?; even if I think a shooting star would pass in the sky…

—0—

"Lucy, hear me…" I ignored the red-haired woman who was trying to spark up a conversation since the start of the school. The same went for the 'Ice prince' too who, ironically, was very bothered by the situation at hand. He could as well show his feelings for his stalker; She'd be happier to receive them. However, it won't stir up anything in me. After all, they are friends of _his_ – friends who only befriended me for fulfilling his purpose. All the moments we shared were just a fake, a cover for the sinister plan to break my heart.

"Lucy, just hear me out for once" Erza failed in trying to raise her voice. It was surprise to see her sound like that. But it wouldn't do any good. I'm not changing my mind ever. I turned around only to see her cower. She couldn't look me straight in my eyes. Did I give a glare or something? Clearly I'm not in a mood for any talk, especially with those friends of _his_. I wouldn't believe if someone told me otherwise. I hardly know how to be angry at people. That's what Natsu, err, I mean, _he_ has been telling me since I could remember.

_Don't take his name. Don't take his name._ I started chanting to myself. _You're a no one to him. You're nothing to him. Don't Lucy, you can't fall for the same trick twice._ Just because some _random_ idiot says I can't be angry at anyone doesn't mean I really can't be mad at anyone. Owww… that hurts for suspicious reasons I'm not aware of.

I waited for a whole minute before stomping on my way. I saw it from the end of my 'glare' how she was at a loss of words. I don't want them or the others of his group to follow me all day for some false explanations I don't need. I saw through the trick. They needn't provide me information on how it proceeds.

I need to get out of here. I wish I didn't come to school.

I really shouldn't have come to school.

Those questioning stares of everyone…

That false worry of _his _friends…

That _ignorant_ idiot who is responsible for this…

It hurts…

My hearts aches from all the pain…

But why did my body hurt momentarily? I felt myself come to a halt. Did I crash into something weird? I don't remember a wall built on this part of the corridor. Wasn't this supposed to be the way? Why did the wall seem to be softer? Did they use a different formula for concrete while building this wall? Why do I feel like I'm in air? My books also started slipping from my grip? Someone catch my books, they're falling!

I watched as a hand grabbed my books. The sound of their closing brought me to the reality from my tangled world of thoughts. There was he, the one whose name I pledged not to take, in one of his hand were my books and in his other was my hand. No wonder I was in mid air. It was a result of bumping into him. I'm a genius… a genius who failed to figure out the motives of her first and the only friend she had for a long time.

I set myself free from his clutches, succeeding in hitting the ground. A jolt of pain hit up my nerves. I felt the betrayal, the reality and the fact that my supposed to be prince charming was a fake crashing onto me.

I was sure I was glaring at him. I was sure my look could kill any person alive. I was so sure of the anger I had for him and the hatred that was developing for him and the likes of him.

Yet he wished me a 'Good Morning' and asked me to take care of myself….

Like nothing ever happened between us…

—0—

I might as well hate all men in the world.

No sooner did they hear of my break up with Nats-, I mean, _him_ than they figured out a way to fill my locker. Letters asking how I was feeling, Letters of comfort, letters of proposals- all indirect ways to rub in my face how bad my first love experience was. They were predators. I was the prey. I can tell by the feeling the looks of the men around were giving me. It feels like I must belong to someone.

Am I a thing whose ownership rights are owned by the guy dating me? When will they start treating me like a human being? At first they treat me like a princess: someone who cannot be approached by common folks, and then they treat me at a distance. I was not sure why but later figured out because Natsu- I mean, _he_ was behind it.

That was when I realised he liked me more than a friend; When he confessed to me how irritating it was to have all the other guys look at me. That was the closest to 'I love you' you could get out of him anyways. I took it as a sign. At that point, I was overwhelmed by my own feelings that the shutter to my mind was closed. I became blind in my love for him. That was my mistake. I was the one at fault. To think he'd ever see me as more than a friend…

I was a fool…

And till date, I am…

Classes came and went. Boy I was glad that his schedule and mine almost never clashed for the first time. I wasn't paying attention to what was being taught. I don't think I'm such an idiot. I'll catch up later.

It wasn't like I was disrespectful but I can't seem to get things out of my head. I'm trying my best but… A blue haired girl in the side kept passing looks onto me, meanings of which I didn't bother to comprehend.

My mood worsened every time she did that. After all, she was serving as a reminder of what happened between _us_. She was something that was related to him. She was his friend and I couldn't as well stand her for the moment, despite her being the closest one to me after him that is. That was how much _he_ affected me.

I would have shouted at her amidst the class if not for the bell which saved her and me from the embarrassment.

"Lu-chan…" She called me with that nickname of mine she gave, her eyes hopeful and asking for forgiveness. I denied, turning my head away. I watched her walk away, her posture stooping and joining Erza and the rest of the girls. I couldn't help but feel sad for Levy-chan.

Look at how I'm hurting other people because of him and his stupid plans. But he! He doesn't seem to even care. He should've been awarded the title of 'Ice prince' not Gray. Stupid him! Stupid him!

I've been cursing a lot today haven't I? That is also a result of his greatness. It was because of him that I never had to eat my lunch alone after transferring to this school; And it is because of him that I…

I am all by myself again…

"**Hey shrimp! We're back on your favourite track again**" I chuckled at the RJ for the day. Levy-chan might have been so red. Gajeel is such a cutie, giving subtle hints like that. And Natsu, Natsu would be…

The chuckle which threatened to be all over my face died down at the mention of his name in my head. Why does he come in everything I think?!

Control, Lucy. Stop…

That was all a lie…

That was all a lie…

He did not… He doesn't…

Everything he said, everytime he said…

It was a fake. It was a lie! A big fat lie!

"**But this is the reality**" Gajeel answered in a weird voice that sounded as a perfect imitation of Natsu's.

I could feel tear drops defying my mind's order and reaching the surface. It just felt difficult to keep my eyes open.

"**Don't cry. Gajeel's **_**out**_** on a break. You have no reason to cry for some more time**" I saw Levy-chan hurry out the room. Probably, she was rushing to the radio room. Natsu must have knocked him out to say something he wanted to- wait, he did what?!

"**Okay, mike testing, 1, 2, 3**" I rose up from my seat. I regained my consciousness now. I could definitely recognise the voice. It was 'his'. I didn't want to pay any attention. Trust me on my word but I forgot the cotton. I would've brought some along to stuff it down my ears but who would've thought he'd pull off a stunt like this.

Just because I refused to listen to him and ran away from the spot earlier today, he'd knock out Gajeel and announce whatever comes to his mind? Despicable! Untolerable!

Isn't there a spot in the school where I can _not _hear the radio? If so, I'm currently in search of it.

"**This is Natsu Dragneel on air**."

As I brushed past the other students, I could hear them whispering. What did he think he was doing?

"**You guys have been a witness to the most dramatic event of my high school life. And guess what, you were right. What you saw was not a dream and in reality, Lucy Heartfilia did slap me.**"

Is this a celebration for what I did to him? Or is it a form to embarrass me and take revenge? He has turned vile.

"**She officially broke up with me! Cheers for all those who wanted this to happen!**"

What is he doing? Making a fool of me? Himself? Or our ex-relationship?

"**Trust me, Lucy. I'm not making fun of anyone or anything**"

When did he turn into a psychic? Isn't his show over now?

"**And this is far from over**"

What are his intentions behind this?

"**Dear friends, I know you're good people and you certainly don't want to mess with me. So, you're requested to stay away from her, if you know who I'm talking about. I dare say that if I ever find a male lurking around her or a letter of proposal in any form in her locker you'd have to be picking up me. My friends who have already tried picking on me said it wasn't a good experience everyone would look forward to**"

What is he spouting?

"**I know I know. She declared that she doesn't love me anymore. But that doesn't mean I can't love her. I love her. I will keep on loving her; and I want you all to know that. Even you too, Lucy. I'll see to it that you'll know it someday. So, enjoy the lunch while listening to the songs by our dear RJ. Ah, Levy, Gajeel wrote this especially for you. Till next time, Ja ne!**"

My feet came to a stop.

What was that? What is he saying? What is he trying to pull off again? Why does it sound so…?

You're just imagining things Lucy. He's trying to make me fall for him again. Ha ha! Must be some other bet for all I could care. Let him do his hardest.

I'm not falling for him….

Not again…

* * *

**A/n: Do you still like it? I know Natsu isn't going to be the usual guy, suffering in his past regrets. Especially like Gray in my other story, "Believe me Juvia". This Natsu was especially difficult to write and fun too. It took me a long time to come up with the plot for this chapter. **

**If you answered the first question, then we'll come to the next. Do you still want to read the next chapter and more of this story? **

**Then the third question: (only for those who were up to date with manga) Did anyone notice that Lucy was incredibly gloomy (over exaggerated) when talking about Natsu? I don't think it was very natural but may be I'm just grasping at straws.**

**I know you guys are kind and awesome for sticking with me and my story. I still have to warn you that the updates might be slow and might even not be updated for months at time. So, stick to this story and watch out for its updates at your own risk. You can follow it or add it to your faves. I appreciate both the acts. **

**I'd be even more glad to hear from you in a review or a pm. However, don't review to just say 'update soon'. As much as I love reviews, I'd not want to disappoint you guys by giving you false hopes. However, expect the best chapter whenever I update next.**

**Love **

**Beatress (28****th**** October 2014)**


	3. The Worst Ting in a Love Story

**a/n: I finally made it. You guys have patiently waited for this I guess. This doesn't seem to be my best. Arghh… this Natsu is so difficult to write! I'm going crazy. I've rewritten this thrice and edited it twice and still I'm dissatisfied with it. **

**I hope you can adjust with it though. Just wanted to give you an update on this because you all have been so kind to wait for me to update it. Thank you for all the faves and follows on this story. I'm glad you love this love story a lot. **

**I don't own Fairytail or Natsu would've dragged Lucy with him while going on the journey. *I can't see my OTP parting. I just can't* *Waaah!***

**Note: I made this extra long (3268 words!) so you can sit back, grab a snack and relax. **

**Note2: Like you know, this chapter's in Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Chapter-2**

**The Worst Thing in a Love Story**

* * *

People definitely wouldn't know about the worst thing that can happen to their love stories. Most of the time it is because they are so drowned in their own troubles and worries that they don't notice. They make love to be the one that is blind. They, in the background, turn a blind eye to the most direct facts to see which Einstein is not probably needed. They probably don't look at their love stories until it has ended.

That's why they don't see this culprit. Love stories would've been perfect without these.

But I'm one heck of a genius. I know it right from the start- the worst thing which soils all love stories. If not from the start, atleast after my old man asked me the next day- all too suddenly if you ask me.

"So, how is it going around with Lucy?"

It was a surprise for me to find him at the breakfast table, much more when he questions about our relationship. I only ever heard him speak of his business and how he wants a helping hand; except until he ends on Lucy. He's been fond of her ever since he met her and wants her to come to this home as my bride. Although I'm happy that circumstances have worked out, I don't enjoy his interest in my love story. It is mine, remember?

"Just the usual, how friends hang out" I replied in a monotonous tone.

"Oh, I've seen you with her almost every day for the past three months, not only at our house but also at other places like 8island's. I bet friends don't hang out too often like that, except if they're bunking classes. Highly unlikely if you consider your grades"

I froze when he took the name of the restaurant Lucy and I last went to.

"Yajima was telling me that you both thoroughly enjoyed the special dinner you asked him to prepare last week, according to Lucy's taste if I might add. Oh wait, did he say that you personally looked into the fact that they were cooking properly. My memory's a little fuzzy, makes me wonder if I'm growing too old. Nevertheless, it seems you were with Lucy that time, leaving your poor old father alone at home to eat."

That voice… I know that very well- that childishly teasing voice. He never gets to the end of teasing me. This old guy! He should grow up.

"I told you it was nothing. Besides, why are you spying on me now?"

"Oh I was just curious when Yajima was talking about what a fine boyfriend you were"

I choked on my juice. Great! Of all the people to know things between me and Lucy, he had to be the first one. I wonder if Uncle Jude knows. If my old man does, then probably uncle Jude too!

"Why don't I talk to Jude about it-"

"Oh no, you don't!" I threatened but he continued with his fantasies giving me a sly look.

"Or maybe to Lucy. She'll be a fine bri-"

"Stop it. You're not talking to anyone, more so to Lucy"

"Oh, my son is threatening his dad to stay away from his girlfriend"

I slapped myself. Only my dad can act like a kid. I shouldn't doubt people when they say I took after my dad. He isn't so serious and hardworking after all.

"Listen, first Lucy is not my girlfriend _yet_."

"…"

"Second, you are not going to mess with my love story here. The last time you did Lucy almost thought I wanted to go away from her"

I don't even want to be reminded of what happened seven years back in time. I was spending my time at the Heartfilia estate playing with Lucy. Out of the blue, with a gloomy expression her eyes gave out, she asked me if I was not happy with her. She smiled at me saying it was understandable and that she was happy for me. She even went to the length of saying that I would always be her first and last best friend. Why?

The reason for her strange behaviour was my own great dad who just told her, in a twisted fashion, that I was leaving home for the day. It took all of my playing time that day and the whole week to convince her that I wasn't going anywhere without her. I couldn't right? Even after she said I was her first and best friend, how can I abandon her?

Lucy had to go through all that pain just because of my old man trying to see how she'd react. He was disappointed when she only smiled at him. If only he ever saw her in the times I saw her….

Lucy's been a fragile and precious thing to me. Whoever hurts her is a goner. I don't and won't forgive them at any cost. This applies to everyone including my dad who is currently smirking in front of me for whatever reasons he deems important to him.

"You're not messing up my love story here. I hope you understand or I'll have to do things my way" I warned.

For the starters, his smirk got wider as I got out of his sight. It looks like I have to watch out for him.

~0~

Entering the school, my eyes drifted to the place where I knew Lucy would be: Library. It was Wednesday and Lucy is bound to be there. And bingo! She was there. I know here a little too well for her not to be present in the library. I see her, carrying a load of books. Behind her was a murmuring Levy.

"Please Lu-chan, let me help" she begged. Why was she pleading Lucy so badly? They're best of friends and reading buddies too.

Guess what. It turns out I'm wrong. Lucy gave her a glare before walking forward. She hadn't seen me yet and was going to crash into me or to crumble under the book load when I jumped in taking half of the load in my hands. She only had 3 books in her hands, surprise in her eyes and a little pout playing on her lips. She looked at me, the disturbance who stole away her beloved books and tried to frown deeper, as if it were possible for Lucy to glare at me.

When she only received a smile, she was at loss of words. She dodged me and went to her spot for reading, a corner in the library where no one would disturb her. The way she is walking tells me how she wants to outmatch my speed, the way she wouldn't turn around tells me she wants me to go away but the way she doesn't shoo me away tells me that she wants me around her…

"I think I only have time to read three books today. Good thing I dropped off the remaining 17" Or maybe not.

Who was she fooling? She was just trying to avoid me… all over again. Guess I'll have to put those remaining half of the books on her table. She'll read them eventually. Even if she is trying her best to be angry at me, she can't resist books. I know her all too well.

~0~

Is it me or does Erza seem to be stalking Lucy?

If Juvia was stalking Gray, it was understandable for she always did that. That dumbass doesn't even look at her, afraid she might stop stalking him if he did so. But like Juvia talks of love rivals, maybe I should be wary of them. However, I know for sure, Erza is not one.

Erza has _her boyfriend_ to take care of. She loves him badly. Only if those two could declare openly that they're dating… I mean, no one dares approach Erza (except a certain person, surprisingly of whom Erza is scared of). There is nothing for Jellal to be worried about in that matter. I recently found out what he worries the most is her family's finances.

Jellal isn't a gold digger if you're thinking that. His family is one of those elite members of the society- a royal lineage if I'd be precise. It is proved when he was elected as the Student council President on a hat trick. He is helpful, kind and generous. That is where his problems start and his worries too. The school receives a lot of damage on the day when someone approaches Jellal even if it is just to clarify a doubt. It should be obvious but Erza has to make a fuss of it. To top it, she wouldn't even tell why.

Erza is not a contender, no matter how you see it. Yeah and that ice prick-

Wait, is that the ice prick I see stalking Lucy? Why is he stalking her? He is interested in Juvia isn't he? Ignore him Lucy. Ignore him. Yes! Lucy ignored him.

Wait a minute. Am I dreaming or does it seem like Lucy is giving everyone a cold shoulder? Is something wrong? They're _her_ friends too, right? Is it because they are related to me?

~0~

"Don't you too ignore us, you brainless idiot!"

My blood started boiling at the instant those words came flying out of that ice prick's mouth. Everyone calls him an 'ice prince' but it is not hard to see why I chose to call him ice prick because he is one. I only scowled and ignored him.

"Oi, Natsu. Wait and speak with us!"

Eh, uhm. It is an order from the Vice- Prez herself- it is something I can't defy. For a moment my body froze. Before it could resume, they were there- Erza and the ice prick- A fine little title for the arc in my love story. Or shoud it be "Confrontation with Natsu Dragneel"? It has a nice ring to it.

"Why are you avoiding us?"

I gulped in fear. When Erza gets serious, one can't help but cower in fear. I think I mentioned about the property damage to school. Her family has to bear all of them, every day. Poor them!

"Answer. Right now!"

"He's probably escaping me. He didn't win over me the last time either now, did he?"

The next moment the ice prick was flying across the ground. I wonder why he was in such a hurry.

"Ignore me for a few days, Erza"

Who knew I could talk back to her? It's a surprise to me how I saved my voice from cracking.

"What are you sayings? Lucy is giving us a cold shoulder. It's understandable because we were the ones who put you up to this; Even you? I thought friends should support each other" Erza said with a smile.

She was right about friends needing to help each other. I'm strong and I can take care of myself. But there is one friend among us I'm too worried about.

"Lucy…" I paused. She gave me a knowing glance. "If she sees you with me, she'll continue like that forever, alone and rejecting everyone who approach her. She'll think we're plotting something again"

"But Natsu, even you need-"

"I'm a strong fellow. I play soccer everyday without a miss. Lucy needs you all more right now. She feels betrayed. All her life she had no one except me till she came here. I don't want her to feel lonely ever again…"

To see Lucy in that state, I'd rather die before it happens.

"Besides, Lucy is only acting anger on me. Once her anger is gone, all that will be left in her heart is love for me. She loves me too much for her own good"

I could feel my face brighten at the thought. Erza too smiled.

"Aren't you cocky?"

"I have always been that way, aren't I?"

"Make sure you come back to us though"

"Sure deal"

Erza smiled once again before leaving me alone. I sighed. Oh Lucy, what are you doing? You're messing things up?

~0~

It's P.E. for both of us and for a shady reason, Lucy isn't turning up.

I wanted to talk to her about the guys. She shouldn't be ignoring them just because of me. It's for her good, trust me. She'll be at peace. She is probably mad at me. Whenever she sees them, she is reminded of me. So she is ignoring them. Then she is angry at herself for ignoring them. This cycle is not good for her health.

When I'm caught up in my maths, I saw a blonde blur pass by me. Was she waiting for me to doze off so she could get a detention? Too bad, we'll be stuck together for the class is almost over and we didn't turn up for the class. To top that, Ms. Aquarius isn't very easy going if you miss her swimming lessons.

~0~

We've been told to write an apology and asked to stay back after school for two hours of detention. How lucky I am to get to be with Luce like this! This must be what they call fate.

Lucy's thoughts are probably along this line: _It's all his fault for getting me late. Damn, why did I have to wait and miss the class? Damn, damn, why did it have to be him I have to stay together with? Why is the fate so cruel? _– although she doesn't use any profanity even if she tried hard. That's how pure my Lucy is. Yeah, my Lucy…

I wonder if she isn't bothered by me. I've been staring at her for the past one hour instead of writing my apology letter. She might well be too bothered by me to look at me.

"Lucy, you know," I could feel her hearing me. She had no choice not to anyways.

"You look beautiful today"

BAM!

I believe I complimented her. Why is she reacting this way? Why did she slam her hands on the table? Is she sick? Is she not feeling well? Her face looks a little red. Does she have fever? Or is she flustered? But wasn't she angry with me?

I told you she can't remain mad at me for long. Tomorrow everything will go to normal.

She tried leaving but I caught her hand just in time to prevent the mishap. She has to listen to me today, no matter what. She can hate me for all I care but I will leave Lucy no choice but to listen.

"Lucy, listen to me"

"I don't want to! Let go of me or I'll shout"

She was struggling to free herself and I just had to smile at her funny antiques.

"No one will take any action anyway"

"Let go of me, right now, Natsu"

How did I manage to live for so long without hearing my name from her?

"I don't want to listen to you. Let go of me you idiot! Can't you see I don't want to see your shadow? I don't want to talk to you"

She fought with me like a kid. I've been fond of her very much. She knows it too. With time passing by, I'm growing only fonder.

"But you're talking with me"

I had to remind her. Why did I do that? She opened her mouth to retort and then closed it without letting me recapture that beautiful voice of hers. I should've been kinder to myself.

"Lucy, listen" She silently fiddled with my hands to let go of my grip. I hope I'm not hurting her. If she'd just stay calm and listen to me… if only there was a way…

Who am I kidding? There is a way and it has always been my trump card.

It is the only way she'd listen to me when times get difficult. I figured it out when her mother passed away. It has always been effective ever since. It was the only way she would listen when all others failed….

Without warning I pulled her towards me. Before she could realise and react, I wrapped my arms around her. She struggled to be set free but I only carefully tightened my hold. It was kind of hard to contain her for once. She's stronger than she appears you know; however, there is this part of me which has always wanted to protect her despite knowing that.

I gently ran my hands through her hair and she began giving in.

"Lucy, listen. I've been watching you, like I always do. It is not right okay? – to hurt yourself"

She mumbled something along the lines of 'what would you know? I'm the one that is hurt'. Her grip began tightening on my sleeve.

"I know. But you shouldn't distance yourself from the people you love. Erza, Gray, Levy… everyone is sad. Luce, they didn't befriend you because of me or your status. They became your friends because they chose to. You should cherish them and keep them close. They'll help you.

"They are not at all related to whatever happened between us. This is between you and me. So let it be between you and me. Why are you dragging them into this and hurting them? That way, you're hurting yourself more than you already are."

The atmosphere became tranquil and for once I didn't know what to say anymore. These were so unlike me. But when Lucy gets difficult to handle, I turn out to be a whole different person. My dad tells me. How will I know about it otherwise?

I pulled back, letting her go.

"Lucy, I know you're smart and intelligent. I know that you understand well what I'm saying. Think a little more about it. You don't have to eat lunch alone anymore. You're not at your home. You're at Fairytail High where you have friends and you have me"

I surprised as she was being so well behaved. I thought she'd slap me once more and take out her anger; And then she'll come back to me. If only things go as I expected…

Instead, she tightened her fist, hung her head down and stomped heavily on my feet.

Before I could recover, she left with what I believe were beads of tears in her mystical eyes…

~0~

Things were worse as they were until I reached home. Who would've dreamed they'd get even messier? I told my old man specifically not to talk with anyone. I was a fool to believe he wouldn't. I'm an idiot to trust him for he never listens. This is the very first news I received when I came home. It probably will be a bomb that will ruin my relationship with her even more.

"Oi, Natsu. Be sure to be present for the Dinner tomorrow. Don't engage yourself. Besides, the Heartfilias are going to come too. At 8 pm, 8Island's… I'm sure you won't miss it"

I just remembered I never told what the worst thing in a love story was. It's not I'll forget it; Life still keeps reminding me again and again.

The worst thing in someone's perfect love story is when others begin meddling into it. It would've been perfect without it. But they have to interfere and damage the half built castle.

Today was bad. Tomorrow was going to be worse than today; I can just tell by the thought of it.

Lucy will probably think I've been planning all this.

Great dad, great!

I told you not to do anything!

Crap!

* * *

**Tell me if you've lost your interest in this story. I know this wasn't the best. I'm really sorry if I disappointed you after making you wait for so long. ~_~**

**But if you're interested in reading more (or not) leave me a review. I'd be so happy to read them. I cherish them a lot. (I secretly read them everytime I go through my profile. They keep cheering on me) **

**Also thank you for the love you all gave for my other story "It's not love". I'm overwhelmed with it. *Goes to start writing a new chapter for it***

**Special mentions to lucyheartfilialove for driving me into the corner and making me write this chapter(Or it might have taken another three months to be finished) and all those who left inspiring comments in the reviews. **

**I wonder what will Lucy do in the next chapter. Any thoughts? Feel free to share them in a review or in a pm. **

**Also, the only other sites where you will find it is on my writing blog on tumblr. If you're following my twitter, you'll be up to date with my story progress (atleast I'm trying to). {Links on my profile}**

**Yeah, like always, don't comment only with an "update soon". The updates are not going to be very soon. *I lived upto the reputation by making this two months after the last one. Ha ha! Although it was not intentional but I can't promise you too* I hope you understand.  
**

**Love **

**Bea**


End file.
